Victoria's Home for Wayward Psychics
by lwrightstone
Summary: What if there was more than muggles and wizards out there? What if there were psychics? Harry finds out he's a psychic at five years old. He manages to summon his mother's spirit. Basically, he's a Spirit-Caller. He goes to live with Victoria and other psychics, too. Some people are both psychics and wizards, though, as he'll find out. HP/OFC OFC/OMC HG/RW LL/NL
1. Chapter 1

**As I've stated before, I'm no famous author, soooo count me out as owning anything but the basic plot of this fic. Oh and just so everyone is clear, Voldemort is NOT a Spirit-Caller. It might hint that he is, but he isn't. Plus, let's just say that the psychic gene cancels out any 'imperfections' like bad eyesight or hearing or colorblindness or anything like that. So, Harry doesn't need glasses and neither does anyone else.**

The first time Harry suspected he was abnormal was when he was five years old. Well, technically it was before that as his relatives had been telling him he was a freak since he was dropped off at their doorstep all those years ago. But the first time he suspected that he was not a freak he was _special, _was when he was five years old and his dead mother visited him in his cupboard. Now, most people would call him crazy or –even if they did believe him- call her a ghost. But the late Lily Potter was not a ghost. In fact, she had been living in Heaven, worrying about her son, mostly, along with James and both their parents.

You see, what Harry had done was impossible. Or it was _supposed _to be. Because he had recalled his mother from death. But not into the land of the living. He had summoned her spirit. Not her ghost, but her main spirit, the one that passes on whether the conciousness did or not.

Needless to say, Lily was fairly startled, but she had been expecting it. She'd known Harry to be a Spirit-Caller since before he was born. A ghost had told her. They always knew about these sort of things, like when a new Spirit-Caller was going to be born and who they were going to be born to. Normally they would tell the person themselves when they unlocked the latent gift and not the mother, but with the war going on, they had felt the need.

"Harry, honey, oh my poor baby", she whispered in Spirit Talk, which nobody but Spirit-Callers could understand so even if they wanted show someone else, they couldn't.

Harry looked at her startled but silent. He'd learned the hard way not to let out any noises when everyone was supposed to be sleeping.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"I'm your mother", she answered and explained about his fame and powers, including the spirits.

"So, I can summon dead people?" he asked,"Anyone I want?"

"Well no, you need something of theirs, like you found my old ring". Harry looked down in surprise at the old gold ring he'd found while cleaning the attic. He'd hidden it from his aunt, hoping to keep it.

"What do the words say?" he asked,"I know it's 'To' someone and 'From' somebody else but who?"

"It says 'To Lily From James'. It was a gift from your father in fifth year, back when he was annoying", Lily answered,"Now. You need to leave, and quickly. Spirits can sense how and when someone is going to die and your uncle is going to kill you tomorrow. He's planned it for weeks. We need to leave!"

"You're staying with me?" he asked hopefully, unruffled by the death announcement, which was scary to see for a mother.

"For about four hours. After that I'll fade out, but you can summon me back anytime with that ring".

"Okay", he replied and grabbed an old backpack that used to be Dudley's before he broke the strap. He started filling it with all his wordly possessions, including his too- large hand me downs from his cousin and a couple broken action figures.

"Honey, I'm going to need you to focus on the clothing you're wearing right now. Concentrate on turning them into nicer clothes. You'll be tired, but you'll stand out less", said Lily gently.

"Okay, Mummy", Harry responded, trusting her like only small children could, even abused ones. Lily sniffled, wishing that she'd lived to take care of her baby, that she didn't have to worry about him trusting her. She reached out and smoothed his hair back. It was a little known fact that whole spirits could touch people, but only if they wanted to, so they couldn't be grabbed.

"Now sweetheart, I'm going to transport us out, but remember nobody can see me but you so don't talk to me in front of other people. They'll think you're crazy", Lily said,"But first try to change your clothes". Harry squeezed his eyes shut and after only a few seconds, his clothes started shrinking into smaller, cleaner ones.

"You did it, Harry!" Lily cried, excited that her child seemed to be powerful. Harry just grinned, reveling in her happiness.

Lily reached over and grabbed Harry's hand. They both dissapeared in a flash of gray smoke that swirled around them.

They reappeared on a muggle street in Wales on which resided a large house owned by a woman named Victoria. Now, this wasn't an ordinary house, nor was Victoria an average woman. You see, Victoria was a witch and a psychic which, as Lily had explained to Harry was what Spirit-Callers, Aura-Readers, Dream-Walkers, and other types of psychics called themselves. Most wizards and psychics were one or the other, but there were always several who were both. Victoria was, as was Harry and several other people in the house.

The house, you see was a sort of refugee camp for psychics. There were others for wizards and witches, more, but if you were both or just psychic you could come here to be safe, even if hardly any wizards knew about them . Lily explained that to Harry, but he was still extremely nervous, walking up to a stranger's door. He knocked and was greeted by a tall woman about twenty five with long black hair and green eyes with gold flecks in them. She was fairly tanned and swung her head around for a moment before looking down at Harry. She obviously couldn't see Lily.

"Hello there, what are you doing here?" she asked in a thick Irish accent,"I don't think you live around here. Are you, lost?"

Harry responded,"My Mummy told me you'd be able to help me".

"And who's your Mummy?" she asked , kindly,"Maybe I know her".

"Her name's Lily Potter".

The woman's face paled and she asked,"Where is she? Is she okay?"

Harry pointed to the spot next to him,"She's right here. Mummy says that she's a spi- spirit. Spirit!" He looked proud of himself for pronouncing it correctly, but the woman's face paled even more and she grasped the doorframe.

"Did she say how you were talking to her?" she asked, hoping he was a psychic so she could take him in.

"Mummy says that I'm a Spirit-Caller. Yeah, that's what she said". The woman grinned and clasped her hands together.

"That's wonderful!" she cried,"My name's Victoria, by the way, Victoria Smith, what's yours?"

"I'm Harry Potter", he answered promptly,"Am I going to stay here then? Because that's what Mummy said".

"Of course you are, honey", answered Victoria,"Now, come inside and I'll introduce you to everyone!" They walked into a living room where several people sat watching the telly. There was a tall man with brown hair in a short braid and green eyes, a small girl with blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin, and another slightly taller girl also with blonde hair and brown eyes, but tanner skin. There was also a girl about his age with black hair in pigtails and dark blue eyes and two teenagers sitting on the couch. The boy had long- ish brown hair that curled around his ears, pale blue eyes and pale skin. The girl, on the other hand was african american with hazel eyes and brown hair in two braids that went all the way down her back. The girl was leaning on the boy's shoulder.

Victoria frowned like someone was missing then called a name up the stairs. Another teenager came down, also african american with short black hair and brown eyes. He was very tall.

Victoria clapped her hands again. She seemed to do that when she got excited.

"Okay, everyone!" she exclaimed,"This is Harry. He's a Spirit-Caller!" Harry peeked out from behind her as everyone waved and said hi. The smallest three girls came up to them.

"Hi", said one,"Will you be our friend?" Harry nodded eagerly, as he'd never really had a friend before.

"My name's Blair Black", said the one with pigtails,"I'm five and can do apportation, which is like teleporting! I'm also a witch!"

Harry grinned at her slight british accent,"I'm a wizard, too!" Blair gasped and smiled,"How old are you?" she asked.

"Five".

"We'll go to Hogwarts together!" she exclaimed and squealed.

The other girl with blonde hair said,"My name's Brynn Miller and this is my sister, Maeve", she pointed to the youngest girl,"I can levitate! Oh, and I'm seven".

Harry turned to the last girl who said,"I'm four and have psychometry". Maeve pronounced every syllable as if still having trouble saying it,"That means that I can sense where an object's been if I touch it. That's why I wear gloves, because sometime I touch something with a lot of history and I'm not ready so I pass out".

"Oh", replied Harry, unsure how to respond to that. Luckily, at that moment, Victoria practically dragged everyone else over.

"Hey, Harry!" she cried and introduced the teenager that came down the stairs as Adrian Taylor, a fifteen year old energy healer, which meant that he could heal most wounds with a small amount of his energy channeled through his hand to the person. And the couple on the couch were Caspian Brown and Lucia Wilsons, a telekinetic and a precognitive, both sixteen. The man was Derek Walker, a twenty one year old psychic with clairvoyance. Victoria, twenty five, had pyrokinesis.

They spent the rest of the day explaining exactly what sort of powers they each had and what they were doing here. Apparently, Adrian had a past that he'd rather not share, Maeve and Brynn had been raised here after being abandoned, Blair was born to a wizarding family and left here when they couldn't handle her teleporting everywhere anymore. Caspian had come into his telekinetic ability in public and now the government was after him. Lucia had run away after glimpsing a future vision of a murderer killing her in her bed. She hadn't told her parents, but they had hated her anyway. Victoria was a rich heiress in the wizarding (she was a witch) and muggle worlds and had used her money to make a safe haven for psychics like her.

Every once in a while, a psychic stumbles in and they make room for them. The house was on a big hill and had a huge yard, a least four acres with a small grove of trees near the front, blocking the back yard from view, so they could practice powers there. Harry was the first Spirit-Caller in a while, they told him. They also told him more in depth about his fame and how obsessed people were.

Once they were finished and the youngest were yawning, Victoria stopped the meeting and sent everyone but Harry to bed. She took him up to a small bedroom next to Blair's where she took his bag and opened it. Seeing the clothes within, she quietly asked him if anything important to him was in there. When he indicated no, she set it on fire with her bare hands. He jumped, but she didn't stop until nothing but ashes were left. Victoria then whipped out her wand and vanished them.

She then proceeded to conjure up some pajamas for him to sleep in. He changed once she left and fell asleep almost immediately.

**_Three Years Later_**

Harry had settled nicely into his new home, playing with Brynn, Maeve and Blair, being homeschooled by Victoria, trying to get Adrian out of his room and into the sunshine (he'd actually done it twice now), and practicing his powers. He'd gotten pretty good. He could now sense if an object belonged to someone who was dead, and if there was enough energy to summon that person. Of course, Maeve could do that, too, but that's besides the point.

They'd been to Diagon Alley a few times. Gringotts had given him his key and retracted all the others. Luckily, nobody had tried to steal anything.

About two years after he'd come, another psychic had joined them. Her name was unknown, so they called her Rose. She had astral projection that had come out at the incredibly young age of three. They were all doing their best to help her and she was really close to Harry and Blair, considering she was four years younger then them. But then again, Adrian was ten years older than Harry, Derek was sixteen and Victoria was twenty and they all got along just fine.

One night, it was raining. Not hard, but still raining. Everyone was sitting inside watching the telly or helping to make dinner or coloring. It seemed like a normal night when suddenly Derek sat up.

"Something's wrong", he said,"We need to go now".

"What do you mean?" asked Victoria, calmly. With Derek, something 'being wrong' could mean life or death or it could mean someone just cheated in pool halfway across the globe.

"I _mean _that two psychics could die in the next hour if we don't hurry!" cried Derek, already stumbling into his coat. Victoria froze before joining him. Lucia jumped up.

"I'm coming!" she exclaimed. Victoria just agreed and made Caspian and Adrian promise to keep control. They bustled out, rushing to the car as the younger children stared out after them.

Rose just stared for a minute before going back to scribbling in a coloring book. Blair, Brynn and Harry whispered about who it could be and what powers they could have. Maeve silently wondered before joining in on the coloring. They continued like that for almost an hour, at which point they heard the engine coming up the street. They went to the main window with a seat in the living room to watch them come up the driveway. Lucia looked to be supporting someone younger then her.

Harry and Brynn, who had the better eyesight (Harry doesn't need glasses), noticed that Derek was also carrying someone or something much smaller than him. Caspian rushed to open the door and let them in just as they reached the porch. Once they were inside, everyone that had stayed behind saw who they had with them. Lucia was supporting a boy about twelve with shaggy blond hair and blearily opened forest green eyes. Caspian rushed to help get him down on the couch. Derek was carrying a small girl with blonde hair and pale skin. Her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing.

"Adrian, get over here!" said Victoria sharply. Adrian scrambled over, less composed then normal and laid his hands on the girl's small shoulders.

After a few moments he nodded and looked up,"She's suffering from a psychic overload. It appears that she's a Death Warning. I suppose that someone in the immediate family was killed violently and then maybe she touched the body or was there when it happened. Being in close proximity with a dying loved one is bad enough, but when you're a Death Warning… Anyway, I spruced her up but she'll have to get at least two days of sleep. Maybe more".

Everyone nodded, but then he turned to the boy, who by now had passed out. He put his hands on his chest and closed his eyes. After another moment, he looked up,"He seems to be blind in one eye, but it happened _very_ recently, like today. It was easily fixed. He also was thrown down a flight of stairs. He had a couple cracked ribs and a bit of internal bleeding, but it was fixed and now he's fine. He'll wake up tomorrow morning, no earlier".

Victoria breathed a sigh in relief,"Okay that's good. It's time for bed then". Everyone groaned but followed orders, knowing that now was not the time to argue. The house was set up in increments. There were four floors. Victoria and Derek's rooms were on the ground floor. On the second floor, was Caspian's, Lucia's, Rose's and an extra one. On the third floor was Maeve and Brynn's shared room and three extras. The fourth and final floor held Harry's, Blair's and two extras. It was a rather big house. Anyway, they all went to bed in their respective rooms, saying goodnight and Brynn tying herself to the bed so that she didn't float away in the middle of a dream.

The next morning, Harry was the first up at seven thirty. He always woke up early. He usually made himself breakfast and then read an old magic book for the half hour it took for Victoria to awaken. But when he went into the living room today after eating, he had to silence his feet with a small wandless spell. Most witches and wizards could do wandless magic. They just never tried, thinking it was impossible. By the time they realized that it wasn't, they were already too old to start. You had to start young. Harry and Blair had been doing it since Victoria taught them when they first came here.

So Harry silenced his feet and went into the living room to collect a book. So, the boy from last night awoke to see a smaller boy reading a big book in the chair across the room. Harry only looked up when the boy sat straight upwards and looked wildly around the room.

"You're awake then", said Harry,"Adrian said you would be". He marked his page in the book and got up, walking over to the startled boy. "I'm Harry, what's your name?"

"J-Jackson Blake", answered the now dubbed Jackson,"But you can call me Jack".

Harry was startled by a slight American accent but grinned nontheless,"That's a cool name! What power do you have?"

Jack looked at him amazed,"How'd you know that?!"

"Because I have one, too. Everyone in this house does. I'm a Spirit-Caller, which means that I can summon spirits if I have something of theirs", answered Harry,"Sooo, what's yours?"

"I can read uh auras", replied Jack,"How did I get here?"

"Do you want me to get Victoria? She's in charge here", Harry didn't answer his question,"I'm gonna get Victoria.".


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

Jackson was sitting up staring at his sister's prone body in shock when Harry dragged Victoria in. She had her long hair in two braids and was wearing a pink bathrobe over a white nightgown.

Victoria smiled kindly at him."Hello there, I believe that Harry told you my name is Victoria. I'm in charge here. Your name's Jackson, correct?"

Jack looked shaken,"Y-yeah. What's wrong with Hazel?"

"Is that your sister's name?" asked Victoria.

"Yes. Now, what's wrong with her?!" he sounded alarmed so Victoria put him out of his misery.

"She's suffering from psychic exhaustion. Are you aware that she's a Death Warning?" asked Victoria. Harry had gone back to his book, reading about arithmancy, which was one of their lessons. Victoria had been teaching them the things that didn't require wands, like muggle subjects and, more recently, arithmancy.

"A what?!" he cried, looking really scared.

Victoria stroked his arm, sitting on the couch next to him. "Don't worry, Jack. It usually means that she can sense when someone she has met before is going to die. Only people she'd been introduced to, though. But, it seems that she can only sense when someone is already dying and can't be saved, which is unfortunate".

"How do you know this, anyway? And where are we, I can't remember getting here?" asked Jack.

"Okay. A friend of ours, his name is Derek, has clairvoyance. He can sense certain things which is how we knew that you and Hazel needed help", answered Victoria.

"When's she going to wake up?" asked Jack, looking nervous again.

"Oh, in a day or two. Another friend, Adrian, healed her. He's an energy healer, meaning that he can heal people using very little of his own energy. He healed you, too", explained Victoria.

"Okay," said Jack,"Sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now".

"No, no it's fine,"assured Victoria,"Harry here was the same when he came". Jack looked up, startled when Harry nodded before marking his book with a piece of felt.

"Do you want me to make you guys something to eat?" he asked, getting up and putting his book on the table.

Victoria smiled gently,"If you're willing to, Harry, that would be wonderful". Harry grinned and set off for the kitchen.

Jack was surprised when he glimpsed the book Harry had been reading. It was called _Arithmancy for Beginners: Third Year Edition._

"Hey! That's a wizarding book!" he explained, then instantly regretted it in case they weren't aware or had thought it was fiction.

"Yes! It is! Are you a wizard then? I am and so are Harry and his friend Blair. Are you in Hogwarts?" said Victoria, delighted,"And Harry said you could see auras?"

"Um. Yeah, I am a wizard and I'll be starting my second year in about a month. And yes, I can tell your personalities or if you've got anything signifigant about you. I mean, I knew that Hazel had a power but, I didn't know she was a uh Death Warning", answered Jack before there was a thump at the bottom of the stairs. They both turned to see Blair. She had a serious case of bed head with her black hair devoid of its usual pigtails, was wearing a pink night dress and rubbing her dark blue eyes.

She yawned,"Hello. I see you're awake then. Is Harry cooking?"

"Yes," replied Victoria.

"Brilliant". She stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast that Harry had put on a plate and spreading jam on it.

"Harry, how are you so CHIPPER?!" she cried and they heard Harry laugh.

"I don't know, Blair! It's a gift!"

"Why don't we get some breakfast?" suggested Victoria and Jack hurridly agreed. He was starving.

They walked into the kitchen to see Blair blearily eating toast at the table and Harry just finishing putting everything on a plate. He floated them to the table and then sat down next to Blair, helping himself.

"So, what Hogwarts house are you in, Jack?" asked Harry, seemingly having heard everything. Blair froze.

"Wait a minute, you're in HOGWARTS?,"she exclaimed excitedly,"What's it like? Who're you friends with? What's going on in the wizarding world? How are the-"

"That's enough, Blair", said Victoria, paitiently. Blair blushed, then almost immediately forgot her momentary excitement in favor of looking groggy again.

"I'm in Ravenclaw", he answered,"I'm friends with a lot a people".

"I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw", answered Blair,"And in case you couldn't tell, I'm Blair Black".

Jack bit his lip,"I feel like I've heard that name before. Is it an old pureblood family?"

Blair answered,"Well, you might have heard it because it is a weathly pureblood family, but mostly because my father, Sirius Black mistakenly went to Azkaban about seven years ago".

Jack's mouth opened and stayed there,"I heard about him! But what do you mean mistaken? He killed twelve muggles!"

Blair looked serious. Harry and her had already discussed whether or not her father, who while not being the Secret Keeper, might have went after Pettigrew and accidentally killed all those muggles.

"I don't wanna talk about it", she mumbled, finished.

"Okay… What about your mother?" he asked.

"She was a woman named Isabelle Summers, a half blood who was the one who raised me until I was three, then dropped me off here because she couldn't take it anymore".

The kitchen went into an awkward silence until Maeve broke it, coming down the stairs.

"Lucia's in Caspian's bed again!" she cried and Victoria laughed good naturely.

"So jump on them,"she shouted and Maeve replied with an affirmative and soon they heard yelling from upstairs.

Harry and Blair burst out laughing, as Victoria chuckled amusedly.

**Hazel's Awakening**

They'd been eating dinner when it happened. Lucia had gone to the loo, and was coming back when she heard a moan. She gasped, realizing that Hazel was waking up. She hurried over, therefore, the first thing Hazel saw was an african american girl with two long braids leaning over her. She screeched, burrowing further into the couch.

In the kitchen, Victoria heard this and froze, immediately realizing what was happening and bursting up, running into the living room.

The others followed her, quickly stopping at the door, seeing what was happening. Jackson pushed his way through and they let him, seeing Hazel so afraid. He reached her and kneeled down.

"Hey, Hazel", he said,"It's okay. We're safe here".

She looked at him, heaving but slowly calming down. She froze for a minute, looking at all the people behind him before squeaking and fairly pouncing on her brother. He picked her up and sat on the couch.

Everyone was silent for a brief moment before Maeve broke out of the group and went to sit next to Jackson.

Nobody stopped her and she chirped,"Hello Hazel, my name's Maeve Miller. I'm seven, will you be my friend?"

Hazel looked up slowly and they all held their breath.

"Okay…" she answered faintly. Maeve smiled brightly, then went back to stand next to Victoria. Victoria slowly walked forward.

"Hello Hazel", she smiled gently,"My name's Victoria Smith. You and your brother are going to be staying here for a while.

Hazel nodded hesitantly, so Victoria offered her some food. Lucia and Caspian attempted to draw Adrian into a conversation, but he was having none of it, while Harry and Blair talked about a birthday party one of their muggle friends had invited them to.

Their family was complete. For now.


End file.
